Perfect Girl Evolution
by Princesx Mystery
Summary: 'Fiore Academy' an entertainment based school wherein talents and looks are the main basis of value. A girl who was driven by her failed first love turned her into hiding herself from the people around her causing to become anti-social and afraid of love. Can she discover love by joining the prestigious academy and reach her dreams of becoming a famous singer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

**A/N: Hi! I know it's been awhile since I last updated my other stories. i have been kinda experiencing writers block and our final exam will be next week so please bare with me. i would like to have this opportunity to thank all those who favorite, followed and reviewed my story ****_Caged Bird. _****Please support my new story ****_Perfect Girl Evolution, _****I know it has some kind of similarity with the anime Yamato Nadeshiko. And to all those people who are now reading or will be reading this story, I would like to have your opinion with regards to the story and if you have some suggestions you can pm or review just to let me know if what I'm doing is good or bad. So even if it's just a plain old "please update" it will certainly make my day. hehehe Sorry for the long rant but I would like to hear your thoughts :) **

Chapter 1: Evolution

Chapter 1: Evolution

"Sorry, I don't like ugly girls."

In that one statement my whole world collapsed.

Fiore Academy, an entertainment based school that it's main objective is to discover the young children's gifts in the field of music and entertainment.

A school wherein talent and looks are the main basis of value.

A school wherein many lives had changed for the better.

Or is it for worse?

-Murmurs Murmurs-

"Is there a shooting of a horror film today?"

"How weird..."

"Hahahahaha. Don't you think under that cloak lies a hideous face, worth hiding for?" A girl said to her friend.

"Maybe it's a psychopath?!"

Having been used to this kind of treatment, the lone figure of a person wearing a dark cloak all-over her face and body running in the burning heat of the sun carrying a violin case at her back, continued to run along the street, not minding the curious and scared glances of the people around her.

'I'm gonna be late for the audition!" the cloaked figure thought as she hastily run her way to the direction of the school.

The weird cloaked figure who was running and creeping all the townspeople was no other than Lucy Heartfilia.

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 16

Talent: Singing and playing the violin

Dream: To be a famous singer like her mother

Lucy smiled under her cloak as she saw the gates of the infamous Fiore Academy at her sight.

Reaching through the gates, she was awed at the long string of line of the people who has the same goal as her.

'To enter the Academy!'

Entering Fiore Academy has additional privileges for all those who are able to measure up to there expectations.

Money

Fame

Endless showbiz opportunities

Are all in your hands just by entering this school.

But...

Lucy's purpose is not to have all of those things.

'Material things, popularity, fake friends that stabbed you in the back when you are not looking, is not what she is here for.'

But...

NEXT!

"#4405!"

Lucy woke up in her musing when she heard her number being called.

Sitting in the same seat for the past 5hours made her leg numb and hard to move and because of her long cloak she failed to see a long shawl that she trip on.

-BAM-

"You dumb-!" the woman wearing a red sparkling dress with the shawl Lucy tripped on exclaimed.

Because of the fall, the expensive looking shawl the woman was wearing was completely ruined with dirt and the part Lucy stepped in was torn.

"Uhh! Do you know how much this shawl is?!" picking the torn cloth, the woman threw it in the face of Lucy who was still lying in the ground.

"Shit, now I'm not perfect for the audition! It's all your stupid damn fault! You should pay me for retribution!? You bitch!" the woman spat.

A crowd of people now had gathered because of the loud commotion happening.

"I- I'm s- sorry miss..." Lucy said as she slowly picked herself up from the ground but was unable to because of the high heeled stiletto pushing her down again.

"Can't pay for it?!" the shrill tone of her voice making the people nearby to her cover their ears.

The woman making a break to grab Lucy's hair halted when she felt a hand gripping her wrist with inhumane strength.

"Who are you?!" the woman screeched like a banshee in heat. Irritated about having someone interrupt her in teaching a little lesson to this freak.

A beautiful scarlet haired woman with the most deadliest glare was looking at the woman with a promise of death in her eyes, as she stared at her eye-to-eye.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Shut up you dumb bitch! Friends with her? Well looks like a match-" before the woman could continue her spat, the grip on her hand tightened.

The mean woman pulled her wrist hard to her but the scarlet haired woman let her hand go making her stumble and fall exposing her bunny panties to the crowd.

Men of all ages took their time in viewing the exposed view in their eyes before their wives and girlfriends pulled their ears or either slap them in the head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

The woman who never had been humiliated ever in her entire life was so red that one may think of her as a ripe juicy tomato.

"U-uh U-uh- Huhuhuhuhuhu! Y-You'll pay for this!" the mean woman said as she got off from her stupor and hastily stood up and ran while talking to the phone, obviously with her sugar daddy.

The scarlet haired woman staring after the pathetic figure of the bimbo slid her eyes to the still figure of the cloaked guy.

Noticing the people still crowding all over the place.

"What are you people staring at, show's over." while sending the crowd a look of promising pain.

After a few seconds of the people scramming in different direction just to get away from the scarlet haired woman.

Fixing her eyes on the lone figure trying to stand up "You okay?" she asked while helping the still ever mysterious cloaked figure to her feet.

"A-Arigatou!." the figure bowed low to the scarlet haired woman named, Erza Scarlet.

Name: Erza Scarlet

Age: 17

Talent: Drums and Acting

Goal: To be a famous actress someday.

' A girl.' Erza thought as she stared at the bowing figure of the girl.

"What's your name?" Erza asked, curious about the face of the cloaked figure.

"I-Im Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you" the girl said softly.

"Erza Scarlet"

"The Audition is finally closed. Good day and drive safetly!"

"What?! We haven't even-" Erza exclaimed but was completely cut off by the head of the audition committee.

"I'm sorry but today's the deadline. Betterluck next time."

But Erza is the conqueror not the conquered.

Without any warning she pulled the collar of baldy. (Erza nicknamed)

"Are you saying we can't audition?" Erza said her tone was inexplicably poison to the ears of "baldy"

"W-wha-" but before he can voice his complains about being manhandle by a girl twice his age was very degrading.

Erza made a crunching sounds with her fist scaring the ever "baldy" even more.

Facing the wrath of this woman is not worth his life, that's why he let them get in the auditorium.

"Aye, Ma'am! I hope the juries are still here." He squeaked and quickly run in front of them to show the way.

"Hn." was her only reply.

'Shit. I almost peed in my pants' Baldy thought as he guide the weird dressed girl and the she-devil behind his back.

As they walked inside the huge dome, that can only be the private auditorium in which all of the past million applicants has been judged here.

The old man or Erza rather calls him "baldy" assisted them in the stage to get ready for they will be showcasing their talent in any minute now as "baldy" contacted the set of judges.

"A- Ano, Scarlet-san?"

"Erza is fine."

"Thanks for saving me back there, and for this."

"You shouldn't thank me." Erza said still not facing Lucy but was preparing for her performance.

"B-but.."

"Friends don't owe each other." She turned her back facing Lucy and winked at her.

"That's what is friends for!"

A minute later Lucy is still not responding when Erza spoke.

"I'm sorry if I misunderstood. It's okay if you don't want to be friends."

"N-No! It's just hard to take in that someone like you will want to befriend me. I mean your really pretty and strong too." Lucy said still hiding her face with the cloak.

But before Lucy could comprehend what happened next, Erza tackled her to the floor.

"Ouch..." Lucy said while muttering how sore her butt due to the fall but then notices the immobile Erza.

Until she became aware of the eyes staring at her.

"Aaahhhhhh" scramming away while clutching the cloak over her head to hide from Erza.

"Wha-?" before Erza could say something "baldy" came and notify them that one of them is next.

"I'll go first." Lucy said softly to Erza who was closed to strangling "baldy" for interrupting.

XXX

'So bright' Lucy thought as she stepped in the humongous stage that only belongs to the prestigious academy.

As she became accustomed to the bright lights swarming her vision, she notices the 4 people sitting on a shiny table in the middle of the spacious room.

The 4 figures are quite known in their respective careers. Judging by the way they look they are all on top of their game. 'As expected from a top university like this.'

"Hehe, what a weird contestant..." the judges thought as they stared at Lucy from head to toe. It was really rare for them to be judging an applicant with their face hidden from them so they can't critic or was weirded by the strange girl/boy under the cloak.

"Show us your talent, dear." is the only words that was uttered by a short kind old man.

But before Lucy could even present her talent a ringing of a phone was heard.

RING RING

Panicking for interrupting the said to be performance and because of the deathly glare of Erza in the sidelines.

He answered his phone. Shock was completely seen in his face then it became serious. It seems whoever was speaking to him was obviously some higher ups because of his change of tone and deep respect in his voice.

"Yes, I understood." then 'baldy' put off his phone and went to whisper to the juries.

After a minute of talking between the juries and 'baldy' it seems that the apparent shock/surprise of 'baldy' was transferred to the group.

"I see. Oh well it seems that it's been a while since we get exceptions."

Lucy who was still standing in the middle of the stage who is sweating profusely because of her deep stage fright.

A clearing of throat was heard before a deep voice said " You pass."

"What!? But how did I pass? I didn't even shown anything?"

"It's because-"

XXX

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sting Eucliffe will be having his appearance in a few chapters after I've done doing introducing how the Fiore Academy works.

Your Reviews, Follows and Favorites are cherished! Until the next chapter :D

.


End file.
